The Funeral of Hearts
by ErifStarVolt
Summary: Nanoha la prestigiosa bailarina de ballet, se ve atrapada por un par de Carmesi que llegan a invadir todo su mundo, Fate la pianista se ve entre la espada y la pared para no delatar su verdadera identidad de sucesora de la gran compañia Testarossa, amor, tragedia, mentiras, suspenso, todo eso girara en el mundo de estas dos chicas .
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

The funeral of hearts

**Prelude Danzante**

La mañana comenzaba y los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, el ajetreo de la mañana estaba despertando, las bocinas de los coches sonaban estrepitosamente debido a la gran cola de vehículos en la avenida. Una chica se levantaba rápidamente, el ruido no la dejaba dormir más, al mirar el despertador se percato que ya era tarde. Corrió a la regadera, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pesco su bolso y salió de la casa. Iba a llegar tarde a clases, corrió a la estación mas cercana del metro tren, saco su iphone y se puso a escuchar música para relajarse. Al llegar a la estación Lord Palace la chica se abrió paso entre la gente. Tomo las escaleras normales para llegar mas rápido, lo bueno era que tenía un buen físico así que no se cansaba demasiado. Al llegar al teatro Imperio corrió por los pasillos, la gente la miraba pasar corriendo, la chica salto de dos en dos los escalones de la escala de caracol que llevaba al salón donde tendría clases. Llego al dichoso lugar, estaba agitada, tomaba bocanadas de aire, tomo la perilla de la puerta, tenía miedo, su profesora la reprocharía de nuevo. Giro la perilla y entro nerviosa, sabía que la reprocharían.

- ¿me podría decir qué hora es?-La profesora la miraba.

- m... Las 8:15 profesora-decía mirando el reloj de pared.

- y a qué hora dijimos que empezaría el ensayo Takamachi?- Se notaba que ya perdía el control.

- a las 8 profesora Vita- la cobriza estaba asustada.

- bueno por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, pero a la próxima te vas expulsada, ahora ve a los camarines y cámbiate de vestimenta, comenzaran las pruebas para el estelar. -

- Claro profesora- asintió la chica.

Nanoha entró a los camarines, abrió su bolso y saco su ropa de práctica, había olvidado que hoy tenia las pruebas para el papel principal de romeo y Julieta, se cambio y salió a la sala, ya allí busco a sus compañeras.

- Arisa! Suzuka! Cuéntenme todo- una rubia y una peli morada estaban en unas colchonetas elongando.

- Hola Nanoha, de nuevo llegaste tarde, sabes que si sucede de nuevo te echaran-la rubia la regañaba como una colegiala.

- Nyahaha si lo sé chicas, no se preocupen, ahora necesito que me digan ¿quien se presentara para las pruebas?- Nanoha miraba a los demás bailarines.

- adivina quien..., si, la señorita frialdad, ella se presentara y no sola, ella y...- Fue cortada la peli morada.

- y tu ex-novio yuuno- Finalizo una Arisa enojada.

- era de suponerse, Hayate no pierde las esperanzas de ganarme.-La cobriza terminaba de atar bien su cabello.

- ¿ y? ¿Te presentaras a las audiciones?- Arisa mira entusiasmadamente a su amiga.

- Arisa ... No lo se... No tengo pareja para bailar... -

- y... ¿Si bailas con el nuevo? Se ve que es bueno, al menos en clases- Suzuka miraba al joven que estaba en un esquina del salón haciendo una especie de monologo consigo mismo.

- Suzuka ... Nunca he hablado con él, además... m... - Nanoha lo observo hacer unos gestos un tanto extraños, como de darse animo.

- Nanoha creo que es tu día de suerte, pues se está acercando- Arisa pesco a Suzuka del brazo para dejarlos charlar bien.

- hay no, hay no, Susuka, Arisa no se vallan y no me...-

Las chicas desaparecieron en el instante que apareció el bailarín.

- ¡Hola!, creo que nunca hemos hablado, pero, me- gustaría- participar- contigo- como- pareja- en las- pruebas de- hoy- hablo mecánicamente, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- m... Interesante propuesta, dime, ¿te sabes los pasos?, ¿puedes hacer un Grand jeté?-

- claro, mira- El peli azul asintió feliz.

El chico se puso en posición y ejecuto la pirueta.

- m... Muy bien, entonces, daremos la audición. Encantada de trabajar contigo... ¿?- Nanoha extendió su mano.

- Soy Chrono Harlaown, un placer señorita Takamachi.- estrecho la mano blanquecina.

Los bailarines se reunieron en un costado de la sala, habían dejado libre para ver las pruebas, inmediatamente entraron 3 profesores con unas planillas, acomodaron unas sillas y una mesa. La profesora vita puso la hoja en la mesa para que los alumnos que quisieran participar se anotasen. Nanoha estaba nerviosa, Chrono fue a poner su nombre, al igual que su ex-novio Yuuno, quien al pasar le dio una mirada seria.

- Bueno chicos ya que nadie más se anoto daremos inicio a las pruebas, tenemos dos parejas participantes, la primera en presentarse será... La señorita Yagami y el señor Scrya.- sentencio la profesora Vita.

Hayate paso primero al centro del salón seguida por Yuuno, las chicas de la sala gritaban el nombre de Yuuno, era sabido que él era muy codiciado por todas, al ser muy amable y además de atractivo. Nanoha lo miraba pensando en qué momento se le ocurrió meterse con él, ninguna de las de la sala sabia como era en realidad el rubio.

- Bueno chicos pondré la música, y comenzaran la rutina, los profesores quieren ver el segundo acto.- la pelirroja tomó asiento junto los demás profesores.

- gracias profesora Vita- dijo una Hayate emocionada.

Los chicos se pusieron en posición, y la música de Prokofiev comenzó a sonar, todos sabían que esa pareja era muy buena tanto que en las apuestas se daban como ganadores, ya que Yuuno siempre tenía el protagónico conjunto a Nanoha, pero después del quiebre todo cambio entre ellos, nadie hablaba del tema, sabían que fue muy duro para ellos.

Nanoha y Chrono miraban algo nerviosos como los pasos más complicados los hacían parecer los mas fáciles y hermosos, Nanoha estaba sorprendida de Hayate, ella había perfeccionado su fouette en tournant, esa chica quería ganarle el papel costase lo que costase, y lo peor era que Yuuno le ayudaba en eso.

Nanoha observo a Chrono que seguía ensimismado en la danza de los chicos, cuando acabaron el salón fue aplacado por un mar de aplausos, la interpretación era perfecta. La profesora Vita se levanto del asiento y pesco la lista.

- Bueno ahora Takamachi y Harlaown pasen adelante.-

Chrono tomo la mano delicadamente de Nanoha quien lo miro decidida.

- vamos Chrono, demos el mejor esfuerzo y... Disfrutemos el baile.- sonrió la chica.

Nanoha fue guiada al centro por Chrono, quien se puso a un costado de ella, todo estaba listo, entonces la profesora Vita hablo.

-Bien, ya que es Takamachi..., empezaremos con el acto 1, escena 4, el baile de los Capuletos.- dijo seria mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Nanoha trago saliva y se puso en posición, la música comenzó a sonar, pero ella se había quedado paralizada, Chrono en un impulso la tomo de la cintura haciendo que despertara de su ensimismamiento, los chicos danzaban, Nanoha al ver la sonrisa de Chrono pudo relajarse un poco y danzar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los bailarines estaban sorprendidos, la interpretación era hermosa, nadie pensaba que el chico nuevo era tan bueno como Yuuno, y que hiciese tan buena pareja con Nanoha.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando en un descuido Nanoha se tropezó calendo al suelo, al instante Chrono la levanto delicadamente.

- estoy bien Chrono, sigamos-

Nanoha iba a continuar cuando se escucho que la música seso. Los alumnos miraron hacia donde estaban los profesores.

- Chicos ya vimos suficiente, gracias-

Signum se levanto del asiento saliendo de la sala, seguida por los demás profesores.

Nanoha estaba perpleja viendo como había perdido su oportunidad, lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara, Chrono fue donde ella y la abrazo conteniéndola mientras los demás bailarines iban a darle su apoyo.

- Nanoha!- -Nanoha-

Susuka y Arisa fueron donde ella para consolarla, sabían que si paraban tu rutina era porque estabas fuera de las elecciones.

- Nanoha estuviste fenomenal, no importa lo que paso, jamás te habíamos visto bailar como hoy-

- gracias chicas-

Hayate pasó por su lado viendo a Nanoha secar sus lágrimas, esta la miro pasar y antes de irse le hablo.

- has desondrado a tu carrera, Takamachi, que mediocre, me das pena niñita-.

Dicho esto salió del salón acompañada por Yuuno quien le dirigió una mirada burlona.

Nanoha estaba devastada, nunca en su carrera había perdido el papel protagónico, ese día se fue a su casa caminando, necesitaba pensar en cómo les diría a sus padres que no había ganado, al entrar se fue directamente a su pieza, no tenía ganas ni de comer.

Al siguiente día todos estaban expectantes, darían la nomina de los papeles, Nanoha llego a los camarines, su ánimo no era de los mejores, ya que vería la sonrisa burlona de Hayate restregándole en su cara el estelar.

- uhh- un suspiro lleno el lugar.

- porque suspiras tanto Nanoha- la chica volteo inmediatamente.

- Suzuka-chan! ¿Como estas? No te oí venir-la cobriza aun estaba asustada por el susto.

- jajá estoy bien, y tu también deberías estarlo, ¿aun no la has visto?-

- ¿qué cosa no he visto?- el signo de pregunta en su cara daba a entender que no.

- como que ¿qué cosa?, pues la lista, yo aun no la he visto, pero Arisa esta allí al igual que todos-

- donde... Dime, ¿donde está?- Nanoha estaba impaciente.

- está en el escaparate del salón de profesores-

- gracias, pero no creo que sea bueno ir a verlo... Ya que... Yo...- su voz sonaba entrecortada.

- pero igual ¿no quieres saber qué papel te toco?, Nanoha, nunca pensé que te rendirías tan fácil, siempre te admire por tu determinación hacia las cosas..., solo... Prométeme que sea el papel que sea que obtuviste lo harás lo mejor , como siempre, Nanoha-chan-

- Suzuka-chan...yo... Daré lo mejor, independiente del papel que obtenga-

- se que lo harás Nanoha-chan, ahora ve a ver la lista-

- gracias Suzuka-

Nanoha corrió escaleras abajo, paso por unos pasillos a la derecha, al llegar al sitio vio a mucha gente, todos se le quedaron viendo, ninguno hablo.

- "Qué diablos les pasa, porque me miraran así, tan mal me fue..."-

Al caminar hacia la gente se sintió condenada por las miradas, lentamente se sintieron aplausos, esto consterno a Nanoha frenando el paso, no entendía el porqué, los aplausos se incrementaron, y los gritos de emoción no cesaban, Nanoha era felicitada por los bailarines. Hasta que llego a la lista, en el encabezado decía:" papeles para la obra Romeo y Julieta." más abajo venían los papeles.

**Principales.**

_**"Romeo: Harlaown Chrono.**_

_**Julieta: Takamachi Nanoha."**_

De repente alguien la tomo por el brazo, al voltearse se encontró con Chrono quien estaba impresionado.

- Nanoha... Ganamos... ¡Gracias! te juro que daré lo mejor de mí-

- gracias Chrono, pero esto también te lo debo a ti-

Los chicos se abrazaron por la emoción, de repente apareció Hayate quien al pasar por su lado le pego un golpe con el hombro.

- Hey que te pasa!?- Nanoha le grito.

- ups, lo siento tramposa, nadie cree que hayas ganado justamente, acá hay algo y descubriré que es.

Hayate se fue indignada del sitio, en ese momento apareció la profesora Vita.

- Takamachi, Harlown necesitamos hablar.-

En el pasillo murmullos se escuchaban, ahora todos se preguntaban qué les pasaría a los protagonistas, llegaron a una sala donde estaban los demás profesores. Los chicos se sentaron en unas sillas esperando para ver que sucedía.

- Bueno chicos como se habrán dado cuenta la comisión los ha elegido para poder constituir los papeles principales que son Romeo y Julieta; añora buena, como sabrán esto será un trabajo duro, así que desde mañana mismo comenzaremos los ensayos con el elenco, nuevamente los felicitamos y sabemos que son los indicados para esta presentación.-

- muchas gracias señorita Signum, le agradecemos esta oportunidad.-dijo el joven felizmente.

- cierto, daremos lo mejor de los dos se lo prometemos-

- recuerden que tenemos la fiesta para presentar a los protagonistas al mundo del espectáculo, inviten a sus amigos y familiares. Ya chicos, pueden retirarse a descansar por hoy, deberán tener todas las energías puestas para mañana.-

- por supuesto, delo por hecho-

- ah y Takamachi no llegues tarde.-

- nyahahahaha no volverá a pasar-

Así los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Nanoha se tomo el día para relajarse y ver muchas versiones de Romeo y Julieta para inspirarse, no sabía el porqué pero presentía que desde el siguiente día todo sería diferente y eso la hacía feliz.

Residencia Harlown.

- Amy he llegado-

- Chrono como te fue?-

- adivina... Quedamos!-

- oh! Felicitaciones! Se nota que esa chica "Takamachi" es buena-

- jajá si, es de las mejores bailarinas, además de simpática-

- hey eso no se vale, hablas de ella como si fuese una diosa- la chica finge enojo.

- Amy no te enojes cariño, si sabes que mi única diosa y amor de mi vida eres tu- Chorono la abraza.

- jajá lo sé, era una bromita... Hablando de bromita te tengo una sorpresa, a que no adivinas quien está en nuestra cocina?- la chica pone tono de suspenso.

- m... No lo sé- el peli azul revisa que en el sofá había un bolso.

- ven, ha viajado muchas horas, así que no le grites mucho tiene un dolor de cabeza descomunal jajá- reía la chica mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

Chrono se dirigió a la cocina, no sabía que encontraría, la incertidumbre lo mataba, al entrar escucho una voz muy familiar...

- oh, valla como has crecido hermanito-

- no... No puede ser...-


	2. Chapter 2: baile de mascaras

Escena 1 "Baile de mascaras".

* * *

Departamento Takamachi

- si mamá, me dieron el estelar, mañana comienzan los ensayos... Si, descansare no te preocupes... Si yo también te quiero... Adiós.

Nanoha colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cama, se vendrían días difíciles y cansadores antes del estreno y para eso debía descansar, Morfeo se apodero rápidamente de ella llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

Al siguiente día Nanoha se despertó perezosamente, hoy tendría un ensayo corto y luego tendría la fiesta de presentación de la obra , así que debía estar con las pilas puestas, tomo desayuno tranquilamente, vio el pronóstico del tiempo, se termino de arreglar y salió de su departamento, al llegar al metro tren se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado.

- pero que diablos!-

Al instante se acerco a un oficial de policía que estaba siendo encarado por la gente.

- señor lo siento, por ahora estará cerrado el metro tren debido a un accidente de carros, comprenda estamos haciendo lo posible por reanudar lo mas rápido el servicio, por el momento han dispuesto buses de acercamiento a diferentes estaciones-

Nanoha enfadada salió en busca de un taxi, no podía llegar tarde al ensayo, aun tenía 30 minutos para llegar. Fue a un paradero cercano a esperar, habían pasado 15 minutos y nada.

- por dios llegare tarde-

De repente un taxi aparece, era su salvación, lo hace detener pero justo cuando va a subir otra chica choca con ella ganando el taxi sin darse cuenta de la cobriza.

- ¡ Hey !¡ Era mío !- lo único que pudo divisar era una melena rubia.

- maldición tendré que caminar-

La cobriza corría de calle en calle, estaba a punto de llegar, le faltaban tres calles y llegaba, aumento la carrera, "esto parece maratón" pensó " y yo voy por el oro jajá".

Ya había llegado , subió las escaleras de caracol y se dirigió al salón.

Los demás bailarines estaban aun elongando, "uhhh" un suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Takamachi! -

La chica pego un respingo, sabia de quien era esa voz, su maestra.

- p-profesora v-vita... H-hola como e-esta?- La mirada de la cobriza se torno de feliz a una de inmenso miedo.

- bien Takamachi, hoy no estoy de humor, y a ti se te ocurre el porqué?-

- n..n-no...- Nanoha ahora si tenía miedo.

- ugh... Si eres cabeza hueca mujer, aun no te dicen entonces...-

- eh? Decirme que?- Ahora si la cobriza estaba confundida, ella pensaba que la iban a retar.

De repente la puerta fue abierta y una figuras esbelta y entro por el salón, su cabellos el día de hoy iba suelta, cosa que todos nunca habían visto, Signum tenía el pelo largo que caía casi llegando al piso.

-Señorita Takamachi, buenos días, ¿tiene un momento?, necesito hablar con usted.- La chica se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Nanoha camino hacia la puerta cerrándola en su espalda, allí de pie estaba Signum leyendo una hoja.

Toma Takamachi, es por la fiesta de esta noche, es el folleto donde sale todo lo que debes hacer junto a Chrono , creo que es todo… ¡AH! Me olvidaba, Takamachi en el baile debes llevar mascara, todos los invitados tendrán, haremos alusión a la fiesta que hicieron los Capuletos, es una especie de fiesta temática o algo así…, bueno te dejo en tu practica, lleva a tu familia, amigos, novio, lo que sea jajá, nos vemos.- Signum se perdió en una esquina mientras Nanoha aun veía por donde se había ido su profesora.

Uh… me había olvidado que debía invitar a alguien…- Un suspiro salió mientras entraba nuevamente a la sala.

* * *

**Sala de juntas Teatro Imperio.**

-¿Así que tu serás la pianista reemplazante?, ¿no eres un poco joven?- la peli rosada la miraba curiosa a la chica sentada frente a ella.

- jojana me suelen decir eso, pero tranquila, el señor Weber me dijo que necesitaban pianista, tengo titulo si es lo que te importa más.- la chica miraba fijamente a la peli rosada mientras ella veía unos papeles con el título de la chica y la recomendación.

-ufff, creo que no tengo que oponerme, debes ser muy buena para tener este curriculum y la recomendación de Rupert, bueno señorita, bienvenida al teatro, supongo que Rupert te habrá dicho lo que debes hacer , así que desde mañana comenzaras.- Signum estiro su mano para estrecharla contra la de la chica.

- estoy feliz de poder trabajar acá, siempre quise hacer esto.- sonreía la chica.

- oye , hoy tenemos una fiesta de presentación de los bailarines que interpretaran a Romeo y Julieta y además del estreno de la obra, sería bueno que vallas. – la chica se encamino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo.

- estoy segura de que asistiré, mi hermano es uno de los protagonistas, así que debo ir, pero no creo que este mucho tiempo.-

Dicho esto la chica salió del salón dejando a una Signum pensativa, la chica cogió nuevamente los papeles de la pianista, releyéndolo.

Así que… Harlown ¿eh?, quien iba a pensar que esa chica fuese su hermana, curioso, muy curioso.- dijo dejando los papeles en la misa y posando la vista en azulado cielo que se veía por el tragaluz.

* * *

-Hotel Pray , 20:00 hrs, por favor debes venir, se que mamá y papá no pueden venir pero tu …por favor, hare lo que quieras, lo que sea, por favor kyoya vamos acompáñame hermanito.- La voz de la chica fue a una de suplica.

Bueno, bueno, pero esto te costara caro jajá, algún día te lo cobrare, entonces hermanita paso por ti a eso de las 19:00 hrs, te espero lista a esa hora, sin retraso , ¿ entendido?.- el chico se oía serio.

Jajajaj bueno, gracias hermanito, te debo una, bueno te dejo, nos vemos me iré a cambiar, debo ir a recoger mi vestido.- Nanoha reía ante el comentario de sus problemas con la hora.

Está bien, nos vemos .-

La chica guardo su celular en un bolsillo de su abrigo, camino un par de calles y llego a la tintorería JAT donde había dejado su vestido para la noche.

Hola, buenas tardes, vengo por un vestido largo color azul marino.- decía la chica mientras buscaba el comprobante de pago.

¡oh, sí lo iré a buscar enseguida!.-

La señora desapareció en un cuarto, para luego reaparecer con el vestido .

Oh, esta estupendo, muchas gracias.- dijo entusiasmada la cobriza

De nada señorita, tenga una buena velada.- se despidió la señora.

Nanoha caminó rápidamente hacia su casa, ya eran las 18:30 y Kyoya estaría por llegar, tomo una ducha exprés y se dispuso a arreglarse. Pronto el timbre sonó.

¡Voy! Un momento.- gritaba desde el baño.

Al llegar a la planta baja vio que era su hermano quien estaba en la puerta.

¡ oh Kyoya, tanto tiempo, gracias por venir, toma asiento, estoy lista en 5…10 minutos- dicho esto la chica desapareció nuevamente.

El chico tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala, el departamento de su hermana era muy acogedor, tanto como ella, de repente un estruendoso huracán bajo las escaleras, haciendo que voltease a ver.

Estoy lista…. ¿ y… que tal?.- una ruborizada Nanoha miraba tímidamente al chico en la sala.

Si no fueses mi hermanita te pediría salir al instante conmigo jajá, estas preciosa Nanoha, papá y mamá estarían muy orgullosos de ti…, a todo esto te mandan saludos.- reía el chico.

Gracias, pero vamos, estamos atrasados.- la chica tomo su bolso de mano y subió al vehículo que los esperaba fuera de la casa.

Nanoha miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano, no recordaba cuando él se había puesto tan apuesto, y tan parecido a su padre, era como una réplica de él pero con sus años menos, " a veces me olvido que yo también he crecido y madurado como Kyoya" pensó la chica.

-Hey Nanoha ¿que sucede?, llevas como 15 minutos pegada mirando la nada.- decía el chico mientras movía su mano frente a la cobriza de arriba hacia abajo.

- Nyahahahaha no es nada, solo me puse a pensar en que los años han pasado rápidamente, míranos, ya somos adultos.-

- es cierto , ya no somos los niños que solíamos hacer juegos y travesuras junto a Miyuki, ahora somos adultos que tratamos de construir nuestro futuro, sino mírate hermanita, eres ahora una bailarina espectacular, me enorgullece saber que yo fui parte de tu crecimiento Nanoha, el verte ensayar día a día, ayudarte en las rutinas, o en los momentos difíciles…- el chico miraba a Nanoha que se le comenzaban a poner los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Kyoya me vas hacer llorar tonto! Jajajaja, gracias…. Gracias por soportarme todos estos años, eres el mejor hermano que pude tener.- Nanoha abraza a Kyoya quien le da palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ya vamos llegando cabezota, será mejor que te seques esas lagrimas, debes entrar con una gran sonrisa, este es tu momento Nanoha.- el chico abrió lentamente la puerta del mercedes para después ayudar a bajar a Nanoha.

La chica quedo embobada con el sitio, sabía que el hotel era lujoso pero nunca pensó que era muy pero MUY lujoso, las manillas de la puerta de oro, los candelabros en los techos eran tan grandes y brillantes que parecían unas especies de estrellas.

Oh! Señorita Takamachi, la estábamos esperando, venga, vamos al salón principal, está a punto de darse el inicio de la presentación, venga por favor.- dijo un guardia muy elegantemente.

Claro.-

Nanoha miraba al señor que la conducía al salón, pudo ver que todos los bailarines del elenco estaban reunidos, también pudo ver al alcalde y otras personas importantes, además de gente famosa, al llegar al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y fiesta le entregaron un antifaz color turquesa que le combinaba con su atuendo, luego la llevaron al escenario donde encontró a Chrono junto a una chica.

¡Hey Chrono! ¿como estas?.- Nanoha decía al llegar al lado del chico, quien vestía un traje de smoking negro que le quedaba muy bien.

Muy bien Nanoha, ven quiero presentarte a mi esposa.-el chico atrajo a la castaña que miraba a la cobriza.

Amy ella es Nanoha, Nanoha ella es Amy, mi esposa y … bueno como veras, futura madre de nuestro hijo.- decía mientras mostraba orgulloso a su señora.

Guau! No sabía que eras casado y menos que tendrías un hijo en camino, felicitaciones Chrono , Amy, me han sorprendido jajaja, jamás pensé que eras casado.- Nanoha miraba sorprendida la panza de Amy.

Lo sé, somos jóvenes, pero cuando la vi nunca más me quise separar de ella.- Chrono abrazo a su esposa.

Nyahahaha que lindos, me encantaría encontrar a alguien que me pueda hacer feliz como lo son ustedes jajaj los envidio jajá, y dime Amy ¿cuanto tienes ya?- miraba expectante .

Tengo 5 meses, nos queda poco jajaja.- dijo mientras tocaba el vientre.

Oh, y saben que es?.-

Justo cuando la castaña iba a responder las puertas del salón fueron abiertas dando paso a la gente que tomo lugar en las mesas que rodeaba el lugar.

Nanoha, Chrono, vamos a comenzar, les pido pasen al frente del escenario.- Signum apareció a un costado del escenario con un vestido color rosa obscuro que le asentaba muy bien.

El representante del dueño del teatro dio un discurso contando sobre cómo surgió todo desde un inicio hasta llegar a las presentaciones ejecutadas en tal lugar, luego Nanoha y Chrono fueron presentados como la pareja del estelar, miles de aplausos aclamaron a los chicos, quienes vergonzosamente saludaban a los presentes haciéndoles saber lo dichosos que se sentían.

Después de la comida se dio paso a la fiesta donde todos quedaron a tonitos al escuchar al interlocutor decir que como era una fiesta temática a Romeo y Julieta se pondría la música de capuletos y montescos para iniciar , y los protagonistas bailarían como pareja. Todos en la sala les encanto la idea, poniéndose las mascaras y bailando al ritmo de Prokofiev. Nanoha miraba a Chrono quien sonreía y reía de vez en cuando.

¿Que es tan gracioso?- dijo Nanoha en tono curioso.

Es que encuentro un poco absurdo que nos hagan bailar esto jajaja, además tendremos que soportar esta música en todos los ensayos.- dijo el peli azul riendo.

Jajaja tienes razón.-

Terminado el baile los aplausos llenaron el salón, luego la música cambio y las luces se apagaron dando la bienvenida a la verdadera fiesta. Chorono fue donde su esposa quien estaba en una mesa sentada, mientras Nanoha fue en busca de su hermano y sus amigas.

Estaba tan obscuro que apenas podía ver, si no fuese por las luces electrónicas no vería nada, caminaba con cuidado ya que estaba tratando de cruzar el salón mientras un montón de gente bailaba al ritmo de la música tecno que ponía el DJ

Permiso, permiso, cuidado, permiso.- " creo que esas se han convertido en mis palabras favoritas esta noche" pensó una Nanoha cansada, aun no encontraba a Kyoya y tenía ganas de largarse del lugar, las fiestas no eran lo suyo.

Camino de nuevo cruzando el salón, creyó ver a Kyoya bailando con una chica, trato de pasar por un espacio y lo único que encontró fue a Vita bailando frenéticamente, cosa que le causo gracia, siguió su camino hasta que…

Ouch!.- Nanoha se sobaba la cabeza mientras estaba tirada en el suelo.

¡Hey ¡ fíjate por donde caminas.- decía un chico enfurecido.

P-perdón… no fue mi culpa… yo…- Nanoha no sabía que hacer.

Mira lo que has hecho, me has embarrado con bebida toda mi ropa… mira mi abrigo….-

Perdón…per…- la voz cada vez se oía entrecortada.

Ugh…. Lo siento… perdóname, déjame ayudarte, creo que hoy no es mi día, solamente eso, pero por favor no llores, lo menos que quiero hacer es hacerte sentir culpable.- una mano fue tendida mientras Nanoha la agarraba para ponerse de pie.

Gra-gracias.-

Al momento de agarrar la mano Nanoha sintió algo extraño, una corriente, parecido a un electroshock recorrió su cuerpo , sus ojos fueron a fijarse en los de su interlocutor quien no podía despegar los suyos de los de la chica, ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes que parecían horas, la fiesta se aparto de aquel lugar y solo estaban los dos.

" que bonitos ojos… y extraños… si no tuviese la máscara podría ver su rostro entero"- pensó la cobriza, aun seguían con las manos estrechadas observándose.

¿Me … podrías devolver mi mano?, solo si no te molesta jajajaja.- dijo en tono de broma.

Lo….lo siento.- Nanoha se había ruborizado por ser tan torpe.

Y dime, por que estabas tan …eufórica, se que la música es buena pero… no es para tanto jajaja.- reía suavemente, casi elegante.

Yo….- justo en ese momento hizo un clic la mente de Nanoha.- lo siento , debo marcharme , estoy buscando a mi hermano Kyoya, y… lo siento.- Nanoha estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió un agarre en su mano.

Antes de irte,¿ me dirías tu nombre?.- la voz era tan aterciopelada que casi hipnotiza a Nanoha.

" cómo es posible que no sepa quién soy si se supone que la fiesta esta hecha para presentarnos a mí y a Chrono como los bailarines, que chico mas torpe"- soy Nanoha , ¿ y tú?.- pregunto curiosa la chica, apenas podía distinguir a la figura frente a ella, estaba tan obscuro, lo único que podía ver bien eran esos carmesís que la miraban fijamente.

Soy Fate, un gusto conocerte y no te preocupes por lo del incidente, esto se lava y quedara como nuevo.- una sonrisa apareció bajo la máscara.

Ya, debo marcharme, espero encontrarnos alguna vez, adiós.- Nanoha desapareció entre la multitud.

Adiós…- dijo mientras aun observaba por donde la chica había desaparecido.

* * *

Notas de la autor:

Hola, este vendría siendo el segundo capi de esta historia, se que es mi primera historia, asi que si tienen algún comentario háganlo saber.

Este es el primer encuentro entre Fate y Nanoha, aunque la ultima cree que Fate es un chico jajaj, porque? Simple, tenia un abrigo ( que Chrono le presto, esto se aclarara en el prox capi) y mascara, además estaba obscuro ( quien podría imaginar que fuese una chica jajaja).

Bueno este es un inicio, y ojala todo se aclare pronto entre ellas cuando de verdad se vean las caras.

Bueno… agradesco que tengan un tiempo de su valiosa vida para leer estas locuras.

Nos vemos! .


	3. Chapter 3: Un Romeo no tan Romeo

Bueno un capitulo mas, espero les guste, para seguir escribiendo, se que es algo larga para contar, pero necesito contar los detalles para que entiendan todo, sin mas preámbulo, el capi 3.

* * *

Capitulo 3: "Un Romeo no tan Romeo".

* * *

**Residencia Harlown**

La puerta fue abierta, un manojo de llaves fue dejado en un pocillo puesto en una mesita cerca de la puerta. Un chico peli azul ingreso al lugar dándole paso a su novia, y tras ellos una chica rubia que no había dicho ni una palabra luego de haber terminado la fiesta.

-Hey Fate, estas muy callada, se que lo del abrigo es trágico pero tampoco es un funeral jajá.- reía el peli azul.

-M… lo siento, lo dejare en la tintorería mañana temprano.- La chica dejo el abrigo en un perchero.

-No te preocupes Fate, yo lo puedo limpiar, no tengo problema.- Amy fue al perchero a revisar el abrigo.- es solo jugo.-

-Lo siento Chrono, si no me hubiese olvidado que había que ir formal no hubieses tenido que prestarme tu abrigo para estar acorde.- Fate tomo su blusa escocesa que también estaba embarrada y la dejo en el baño de la planta baja.

-Ya lo dije, no importa Fate, lo bueno es que fuiste, aunque llegaste un tanto tarde jajá, se que el trabajo te tiene atrapada.- Chrono tomo asiento en el sofá.

-Ni que lo digas, solo espero no ir tanto a ese lugar.- decía un poco triste.

-M… mañana iras al teatro cierto?, Signum me conto, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?- el chico prendió el televisor asiendo zapin.

-Quería que fuese sorpresa… pero ya no lo es jajá, me dieron el trabajo, creo que será interesante.- la rubia comenzó a subir los escalones hacia su dormitorio.

-Fate espera.- Chrono puso un canal de futbol mientras se giraba a ver la chica.

-Si?- la rubia estaba en la mitad de la escalera.

-Prometeme que no te sobreexplotaras, sabes que debes cumplir con todo, se que eres obstinada, y al enterarme de esto al instante me sorprendí, no pensé que te lo iban a dar sabiendo que tu…- el chico fue callado.

-No, no lo saben, lo oculte, di mi nombre de Harlown, no mi verdadero, es por eso que me contrataron. Ah! Y mañana me mudare a un departamento en Farniloa Village, agradezco que me hallas alojado acá hermanito, pero esta es tu casa, yo necesito tener mi hogar igual.- Fate subió el ultimo escalón y desapareció del lugar.

-Uff… aun sigue igual… qué difícil es tratar con ella a veces, Farniloa Village eh?... jajá típico de ti Fate, vivir en el lugar más costoso de la ciudad, pero… creo que hay algo raro en todo esto… deberé llamar a mamá y ver que trama.- Chrono puso un canal de comidas llamándole toda su atención.- ¡Amy ven! ¡Deberías ver esta receta!-

* * *

**Residencia Takamachi**

Una chica rodaba entre las sabanas, aun no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida unos ojos carmesí aparecían en su memoria haciéndola despertar abruptamente. Bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, el encuentro aun perduraba en su memoria, jamás se había sentido así, era una sensación abrumadora, una mescla de sentimientos.

-Uhhhh.- soltó un suspiro para sí.- ¿será acaso esto a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?...-

La pregunta queda en el aire, debía dormir algo antes de ir al teatro, pero esos ojos la atormentaban en cada sueño que tenia.

**5 horas más tarde….**

Nanoha corría nuevamente por los pasillos del teatro, se había quedado dormida, entro rápidamente a los camarines, se cambio y se dirigió a un lado de la sala donde estaban los pasamanos para empezar a repasar los pasos principales.

-Nanoha, llegas tarde, veo que estuvo buena la fiesta, creo que después de un momento desapareciste.- decía Suzuka mientras estiraba su pierna a la altura de la cadera.

-Jajajaja no, ojala me hubiese quedado mas, pero luego del discurso me fui del lugar, estaba cansada.- dijo una ojerosa Nanoha.

-Uoooo (bostezo), yo creo que te fuiste porque encontraste a tu Romeo.- decía una Arisa adormilada.

-¡Q-QUE DICES!- Nanoha se estaba ruborizando.

-M… así que es verdad… pensé que Kyoga estaba pasado de copas, pero veo que es verdad, y bueno dinos, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿es guapo?, ¿es alto?- Arisa había despertado de su trance.

-Bueno… esto… yo…. No…. Es… que… Kyoga… yo…- Nanoha titubeaba, como responder a algo que tiene vagos recuerdos.

-Vamos Nanoha cuéntanos, como era tu R-O-M-E-O.- bromeaba Arisa.

-Arisa no la asfixies de preguntas y baja más la voz, Signum no se ve del todo bien, creo que está enfadada.- Suzuka observaba a la peli rosada quien se sostenía de una barra mientras dirigía los ejercicios.

-M… bueno… no es tan así como dijo Kyoga ( nota mental:" no invitar mas a hermanos que se pasan de las copas".).-

-¿Entonces?, cuéntanos como lo conociste.- Suzuka estaba metida en el relato del príncipe azul de Nanoha.

-Bueno… estaba obscuro y necesitaba buscar a Kyoga, me metí en el mar de gente que bailaba y ¡puf! Choqué con alguien, al reaccionar me di cuenta que había embarrado a la otra persona con bebida, se había enfurecido , pero luego me ayudo a ponerme de pie , me dijo que no me preocupara por lo sucedido, se oía muy amable, usaba un abrigo largo y una máscara que cubría todo su rostro exceptuando… unos hermosos ojos color carmesí… creo que nunca había visto tal color de ojos, eran hipnotizan tés, ,luego de presentarnos me fui a buscar a Kyoga … y esa es la historia nyahahaha, no es para tanto, ni que lo vuelva a ver…- la sonrisa de Nanoha se volvió a una un poco triste.

-¡WUAU! Así que Sí conociste a tu ROMEO, felicidades Nanoha, y por lo visto es muy guapo.- decía una Arisa sonriente.

-Nanoha-chan es la historia mas romántica que he escuchado.- decía una melancólica Suzuka.

-Nyahaha Suzuka no llores, no es para tanto.-

_"Ahora chicas descanso, pronto empezara el ensayo, vallan a tomar algo e ir al baño" gritaba Signum antes de salir del salón._

-Y Nanoha, ¿como se llama tu Romeo?, supongo que sabes su nombre.- Arisa había sacado una botella de agua de su bolso.

-Se llama Fate.- dijo Nanoha con un tono juguetón en su voz.

-¿Fate?, que raro nombre jajaja.- reía estrepitosamente Arisa ahogándose con el agua.

-¡ARISA!, el karma existe, y acá hay una prueba de ello.- Suzuka ayudaba a la chica ahogada.- y Nanoha, ¿no te dijo su apellido o no te dio su número para después volver a verlo?- Arisa ya respiraba.

-No… no se lo pedí… la verdad no se me ocurrió.- Nanoha jugueteaba con la tapa de la botella.

-Oh… que pena, pero siento que lo volverás a ver, cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas siempre vuelven a encontrarse en cualquier circunstancia de la vida.- Arisa miraba hacia el pasillo donde jugaban dos pequeñas con sus tutus.

-Nyahahaha tampoco estoy desesperada por encontrarlo, solo fue un flechazo, nada mas.-Nanoha miraba también a las pequeñas que hacían una ronda, "solo un flechazo" resonaba en la cabeza de Nanoha.

* * *

Una chica rubia tiraba maldiciones al aire mientras entraba al teatro, se dirigió rápidamente a un baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara, no había tenido una buena noche, con solo decir que se desvelo y durmió solamente una hora. Se observo al espejo "estas hermosa jajaja, me encantan tus ojeras, y dime ¿son por haber estado de fiesta toda la noche?" se dijo a sí misma, lavo su rostro "ojalá hubiese sido por eso", lavo nuevamente su rostro, el agua fría la estaba haciendo despertar, unos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente.

-No, otra vez no, Fate, estas soñando despierta, deberías tomar un buena café para despertar, si un café.- se miro nuevamente en el espejo.

- un café y un sicólogo, te estás volviendo loca al hablar sola jaja.-

Fate se giro, una risa chillona le llamo la atención, le era un tanto familiar, al abrirse el cubículo del baño una castaña se asomo y luego se puso en el lavamanos.

-Ha pasado tiempo, lo raro es, ¿qué haces acá?- decía la castaña.

-Yo…. Espera, ¿que haces Tú acá?- la rubia la miraba amenazadora mente.

-Jajaja, que buena bienvenida, estas igual que siempre Fate jajaj, ven dame un abrazo amiga.- la chica extendió los brazos mientras la rubia la abrazaba.

-Hayate, tanto tiempo, nunca pensé que te vería acá… yo pensé que estabas en Tokyo, según lo que escuche en la última reunión del club.- Fate fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

-Uy, ¿porque la cerraste?, ¿acaso me vas a hacer cositas malas?- reia Hayate mientras recibia un golpe en la cabeza.

-No tonta, no quiero que alguien nos escuche, mira Hayate, necesito contarte algo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, necesito tu total discreción, y necesito pedirte un favor enorme.- Fate estaba seria mientras sacaba su móvil.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo.-

* * *

**Sala de juntas del Teatro imperio.**

-Profesoras, hoy se nos une la pianista Fate Harlown, como se darán cuenta ella es la hermana del bailarín Chrono Harlown, espero trabajen bien y sean cordiales con ella, y cualquier duda me la hagan saber, entendido?-

-Entendido señor director, una consulta, ella empezara hoy?- Vita miraba impaciente.

-Si, ella debería estar ya acá en el teatro, así que reúnan a los bailarines y comiencen el ensayo.-

-Entendido.-

-Ah! Signum!, necesito que me ayudes en unos papeleos para el estreno, por favor ¿puedes quedarte unos minutos?-

-Claro, cuente conmigo señor.-

-La puerta fue cerrada cuando Vita salió al corredor.

-Y dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?, lo de papeleo no te lo creo, dime, cual es el problema.- la peli rosada se sentó en la silla puesta enfrente del escritorio.

-Necesito que vigiles a Fate, es de suma importancia.- decía el chico

-¿Y por qué?, ¿a qué se debe esto?- ahora si estaba intrigada la chica.

-Fate… ella no fue elegida por el azar, hay muchas cosas que tu no entenderías, pero … pronto comprenderás todo, necesito tiempo.-

-M… entendido, si usted lo dice, la vigilare, bueno ,me marcho entonces, nos vemos.-

-Nos vemos.- dijo moviendo la mano.- mientras tomaba su móvil y marcaba unos números.- ¿Aló? ¿ Hablo con Lindy Harlown?, necesito hablar con usted.-

* * *

-Así que es eso…. Fate, que arriesgado lo que estás haciendo, si tu padre se enterara… - Hayate estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Lo sé, por eso tuve que cambiar mi nombre y dar otro, no quería que eso se interpusiese, cuando me llamaron y me dieron el empleo no lo pensé dos veces y lo acepte, necesito estar ocupada lo máximo posible, y si esto me tomará mucho tiempo en mi día a día bienvenido sea, además tenía ganas de hacer lo que me gusta por una vez en la vida.- Fate observaba un extenso pasillo con innumerables cuadros famosos.

-Si, te entiendo, es como cuando me fui a Tokio, allá pude hacer todo lo que tenia restringido, es difícil cargar con el peso que tienen nuestras familias, se a lo que te refieres Fate.- Hayate doblo hacia la derecha buscando algo con la vista.

-Si… has visto a Chrono cierto?-un cuadro le llamo su total atención, era una mujer dentro de una concha:" el nacimiento de Venus".

-Si, igual no cruzamos muchas palabras, tu hermano es muy callado, pero cuando tenemos las juntas allí hablamos mucho.- Hayate apuntó hacia la cafetería.

-Jajaja lo sé, si es sobre el trabajo, el es experto en estar concentrado al 110%, más si es algo que le apasiona.- Fate ingreso al lugar, luego fue a pedir un café bien cargado.

-No te preocupes Fate, no hablare nada de ti si es lo que te preocupa, se guardar bien un secreto y más si es muy importante, ten mi palabra, ahora… debo ir a ensayo.- Hayate tomo una botella de agua sabor a limón y salió del lugar. Fate se quedo sentada en una mesita tomando tranquilamente su café.

-Yo también debería ir a ensayo… ojalá todo salga bien.- un sorbo lleno su interior de un calor que la hizo sentir en paz.

* * *

**Salón de ensayo**

-¡Donde está Takamachi!-

Unos gritos llenaban el salón, los alumnos estaban todos asustados, una pelirroja gritaba furiosa mientras en sus manos estrangulaba una botella de agua vacía.

-¡Quien la ha visto!, tráiganla!-

La puerta fue abierta dando paso a una feliz Nanoha que fue tomada de un brazo por una ráfaga que la llevo al centro del salón.

-Y dime Takamachi, ¿a qué hora empezaba el ensayo?- la chica pelirroja botaba humo por los oídos.

-A las 10:15, profesora, y son las 10:00.- la cobriza tenía miedo, su profesora cada vez estaba más furiosa.

-Y?... que es lo que falta?, tu sabes bien que me carga la gente impuntual, mas si se apellidan Takamachi.- la botella estaba siendo rota en pedacitos.

-M… no lo sé profesora, todos los bailarines están acá, no sé qué es lo que falta.-

-Si serás lenta niña.-

Nanoha no entendía a que se refería, de repente la puerta del salón fue abierta, una chica rubia entró, estaba agitada, tomaba bocanadas de aire, llevaba un bolso y en sus manos unos libros.

-¡Oh!, veo que has llegado, en el teatro tenemos una norma de ser siempre puntuales, supongo que esta será la única y ultima vez de un retraso cierto?- Vita se acerco a la chica que estaba aun apoyada en la puerta.

-Eh?, claro… claro….- la rubia se enderezaba lentamente, el haber corrido como loca por todo el teatro no le vino bien después de tomar un café.- lo siento, es solo… no encontré el salón, lo bueno es que me encontré con la señorita Signum y ella me ayudo.- Fate seguía acorralada en la puerta.

-M….- vita la miraba amenazadora mente – está bien, pasa al piano chica.

Todos en el salón miraban a la rubia que tomó asiento en el piano, los comentarios sobre lo bella que era y lo joven no se hicieron esperar, todos hablaban menos una chica que miraba fijamente a la rubia.

-Hey Nanoha, Nanoohaaa, ¿Nanoha?- Arisa movía una mano sobre el rostro de la cobriza.

-Arisa, acaso no te das cuenta…- Suzuka miraba a la pianista de la misma manera que Nanoha.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?...- la rubia no entendía el porqué la chica nueva se llevaba las miradas de sus amigas.

-Arisa, observa bien a la chica, que notas extraño en ella…- Suzuka apunto a la pianista que ordenaba unos papeles.

-M… haber….- Arisa escruto minuciosamente todo de la chica, era todo normal hasta que dio con el blanco.- ¡Oh santo dios!, no me digas que….-

Arisa observo a Nanoha que estaba allí de pie como petrificada, una mano le temblaba, no despegaba la vista de la chica.

-Suzuka no me digas que …-

La pregunta fue interrumpida cuando Vita llamo la atención de todos.

-Chicos demos la bienvenida a la nueva pianista, ella es el remplazo que enviaron por el señor Weber, bien, chica preséntate con el elenco.-

La rubia se puso de pie.

-Soy Fate Harlown, un gusto poder trabajar con…-

Fate no pudo terminar de decir su discurso, su voz comenzó a temblar al igual que su cuerpo, frente a ella estaba la chica que le había robado el sueño la noche anterior, unos ojos azules la miraban intensamente haciéndola temblar.

- oh no…es ella…- susurro la rubia.

La cobriza estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo que veía. De repente sus engranajes en la cabeza comenzaron a rodar nuevamente.

-Nanoha, nanoha ¿estás bien?- Suzuka la miraba preocupada, su amiga no reaccionaba.

De repente un grito lleno la sala.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! ¡ES UNA CHICAAAAA!-

* * *

**nota del**** autor:**

Agradezco que den un poquito de su tiempo para leer este fic, espero sea de su agrado, se que es enredado pero todo a su tiempo, Nanoha conoció a Fate y la reconoció al instante por sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que no era un chico ajajajaj , que pasará en el futuro de esta historia, ¿ se enamoraran?, ¿ tendrán alguna amistad?, ¿ Hayate la conocía?, ¿ que secreto esconde Fate que nadie puede saber?, bueno , todo esto se irá respondiendo a su tiempo, en fin... les agradezco de antemano, y les dejo un adelanto...

- Fate como se te ocurrió meterte en este empleo!, sabes cuales son tus responsabilidades!, no tienes tiempo para otra cosa que no sea tu trabajo.-

-padre tranquilo, lo tengo todo sincronizado, no te preocupes, el trabajo ira bien.-

-m.. esta bien..., pero no me falles -

- si lo se.-

- Fate recuerda que mañana tienes la cena para firmar el contrato con la empresa Acoust, ademas debes ir, tu prometido estará en la cena, y por lo que me dijo tiene ganas de verte, recuerda que pronto cerraran el compromiso, debes atender bien a tu futuro esposo.-

- uhh... esta bien, ire .-

- hija, aselo por tu madre Precia, yo se que ella se pondría feliz, si te viese ahora como estas, toda una adulta, bueno, te llamo después, adiós Fate.-

- adios , padre-

La chica cortó la llamada y guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- ugh Nanoha... tenias que aparecer en el momento menos indicado...-

Espero reviews para seguir y si tienen alguna inquietud sugerencia lo que sea, me lo hagan saber, Adios!.


	4. Chapter 4, ¿Quien es Fate?

**Capitulo 4 : Allegro con brío, ¿Quien es Fate?**

* * *

-¡Takamachi, mira lo haces chica! Pon la mente en el baile- gritaba una exaltada Vita desde una esquina del salón.

-Nanoha estás muy distraída, casi caes por segunda vez.- Chrono la miraba preocupado.

-Lo siento Chrono… es solo que hoy no me puedo concentrar…- "cada vez que giro me topo con tu hermana y me dan ganas de ir y partirle la cara". Pensaba la cobriza mientras trataba de hacer un Pas de Bourreé con un Pas de Chat.

Fate miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala, estaba confundida, no entendía el porqué la cobriza la trataba tan mal, " alomejor no se acuerda de mi", pensó la rubia.

_***** Flash Back******_

-¡Nanoha que sucede!¡no grites! Primera norma del salón.- Vita enarco las cejas.

-Lo lamento- la chica miraba fulminante a la rubia.

-Nanoha, ¿ ella es él cierto?- Arisa no salía del asombro.

-Al parecer si, son demasiadas las coincidencias.-

En ese momento Chrono se acercó al piano a saludar a la chica con un cariñoso abrazo, luego se pusieron a charlar animadamente mientras reían de alguna anécdota. Nanoha no podía dejar de mirar a Fate, estaba segura, ella era con quien había chocado, sus ojos, no podría olvidar tal color. Chrono se acercó a ellas junto con Fate, las iba a presentar.

-Nanoha, ella es mi hermana menor, Fate, nos ayudará con el piano cuando tengamos algún problemilla jajaja.- el chico daba paso a su hermana que tenía los ojos clavados en Nanoha.

-Hola, un gusto trabajar con usted señorita Takamachi, he oído que baila muy bien.- Fate extendió su mano para que fuese estrechada por la de la cobriza.

Nanoha observó la mano estirada esperando por el apretón, pero este nunca llegó, la cobriza se dio la vuelta ignorándola por completo.

-¿ y a esta que le pasa?.- Fate miró extrañada a la chica que ahora hablaba con otros compañeros.

-No te preocupes Fate, ella es agradable, es solo que hoy no es su día, pero se le pasará y verás que es simpática, soy Suzuka, un gusto conocerte Fate.- Suzuka estrechaba su mano con Fate.

-Y yo soy Arisa, un gusto trabajar contigo, y por lo del demonio blanco no te cabecees tanto, se le pasará, solo debe salir del trance.- las rubias estrechaban las manos mientras los otros tres reían.

-" ¿Demonio blanco…?, a que se referían con eso?".- pensó Fate confundida.

_******* Fin Flash Back*******_

Fate seguía observando a la chica, ahora estaban en descanso, azules se toparon con carmesíes, ambas se analizaban, Fate levanto la mano en forma de saludo dándole una sonrisa, pero lo único que obtuvo fue ser ignorada completamente.

-Uhh…- soltó un suspiro la rubia.- que le pasa a esta chica…-

* * *

**En otro lado del salón**

-Nanoha creo que deberías hablar con ella, se ve que es buena persona, creo que en todo esto hay un mal entendido, nada más.- Suzuka miraba a Nanoha quien hacía abdominales como loca, ya iba en el 101.

- Lo … siento…no…puedo…- la cobriza no quería pensar más en el asunto.

- 150… Nanoha romperás un record si sigues así, debería llamas a guiness.- Decía Arisa divertida al ver que su amiga era una maquina sin botón de OFF.

- Creo… no… no será… perdonada, 300!.- la chica se puso de pie y tomó todo el contenido de su botella de agua y se marchó a los camarines.

- Está como un potro salvaje…salvaje y endemoniado, pobre Fate, y ella no tiene ni culpa- Suzuka observaba a la rubia que miraba por donde había desaparecido la cobriza.

- sí, y ella ni sabe el por qué del enojo.- Arisa tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse al camarín.

* * *

**_Piano de cola_**

Fate estaba tocando claro de luna de Debussy, mientras un grupo observaba atentos como ejecutaba la pieza.

-Ya chicos vamos saliendo, dejen de observarla como si fuera un animal del zoológico, además lamento decirles que ella no está disponible si es lo que esperaban.- Hayate ahuyentaba a la muchedumbre mientras todos enojados se iban.

-Hayate no debiste hacer eso, ellos solo querían oírme tocar, me habían pedido que tocara esa pieza.- Fate la miraba con reproche.

-¿ y tu serás tonta o qué?, ellos solo te querían ver a ti cabezota, a ellos no les importa el piano, pero si la pianista, si hasta ya tienes fans, mira ese grupo de chicas de por allá- ( apunto a una esquina donde unas bailarinas hablaban alegremente mostrando sus teléfonos- ellas llevan como 15 minutos sacándote fotos con el móvil y tu ni cuenta te das, ¿ sabes que puede suceder si difunden las fotos en internet?- Hayate estaba preocupada por Fate.

Fate quedó pálida, congelada en su asiento, pero luego se repuso.

-no creo que lo hagan, si son fotos mías puede que las dejen en sus móviles y ya.- la rubia sudaba tras pensar en lo que podía ocurrir.

- Tranquila, yo me hare cargo de las fotos, pero te tengo una noticia, me acaban de llamar diciéndome que tu padre te quiere contactar, Fate esto es malo, creo que él ya supo lo del teatro, deberías hablar con él, o esto se pondrá mucho peor.- Hayate miraba hacia el piano, pensando cómo ayudar a la chica- por el momento pensare en como quitar las fotos.

- Gracias Hayate, pero… ¿como supiste lo de mi padre?- Fate tenía el seño fruncido, no le gustaba hablar de él.

- pregúntale a Verossa, él te dirá todo, nos vemos, debo ir a descansar.- Hayate salió por la puerta del salón.

-Verossa…-murmuro Fate.

La chica pescó su bolso y salió del salón, tenía que ir a hablar con el chico, algo la tenia preocupada, " ¡ pero que es!", pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a tomar un taxi.

* * *

**Salón.**

-¿ Chrono y tu hermana?- Suzuka miraba por todos lados.

-¿ Fate?, ella ya se fue, sólo estará la mitad del ensayo- dijo el chico peli azul.

- Mejor así- dijo Nanoha secamente, había llegado con otra botella de agua y una toalla en su cabeza.

El ambiente era tenso.

-Nanoha, ¿me enseñarías a hacer bien el Ron de Jambe?- dijo Suzuka cortando el silencio.

- Claro, no hay problema- Nanoha la guió a las barras.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta dando paso a Signum quien fue a decirle algo a Vita, quien pasaba por todas las expresiones faciales existentes.

-¡Chicos reúnanse!.- grito vita quien observo a sus alumnos reunirse como un pelotón.- Hoy vamos a terminar el ensayo hasta acá, así que tienen la tarde libre, bueno lo que queda de ella, así que mañana nos vemos temprano- Vita observo a Nanoha- eso va para ti chica- decía mientras fruncía el ceño .

Nanoha asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigió donde Signum.

-Profesora, necesito pedirle permiso para poder quedarme a practicar por las tardes, hasta que el teatro cierre.- la chica estaba nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos.

-No habría problema, solo si te quedas tu , no quiero ver alborotos dentro del teatro.- Signum puso una pose de autoridad.

Entendido, gracias.- el cobrizo corrió a los camarines para ponerse una ropa un poco más holgada para ensayar, pesco unas calzas negras y un peto negro.

-¡ Takamachi me olvidaba!, debes avisar al portero.- Signum grito desde la puerta del salón antes de marcharse.

* * *

**_Empresa Acoust, hall._**

-¡¿ Cómo?!,¿ que no está?... ¡¿ qué respuesta es esa?!, ¡ yo se que está acá!.- Fate le gritaba a una chica sentada en la entrada del edificio.

- Los siento Fate, Verossa ya se marcho hace 10 minutos.- Shari la secretaria trataba de calmar a la rubia que echaba humos por las orejas.

-¡Maldito lunático!, lo llame hace cinco minutos y dijo que estaría acá..- Fate pesco su móvil comprobando la hora de la última llamada.

- lo lamento, el sale a las 18:00 hrs siempre, no sé por qué te habrá dicho que iba a estar.- la chica miraba a la rubia que lanzaba maldiciones entre dientes.

-uh… ( Suspiro).- ya da igual, gracias, por favor dile que vine. Fate se despidió de la chica mientras tomaba un taxi.

Al subir se el chofer la observo atento por el retrovisor.

-Dígame señorita, ¿hacia dónde se dirige?.- el chofer la miraba expectante.

-Farniloa Village por favor, calle 9 Oeste, edificio Pince- Fate pesco su bolso buscando el móvil de la empresa, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia consigo las partituras de Romeo y Julieta.

-¡espere!, cambie de idea, vamos al teatro imperio por favor, queda en avenida Imperio con Nervotears- dijo la chica exaltada.

Como usted diga señorita, y no es difícil saber donde está ya que es el teatro más antiguo de la ciudad.- dijo el chofer entre risas al ver la expresión de Fate.

-Oh!, no lo sabía.- dijo la rubia mientras cerraba su bolso avergonzada por dar la dirección del teatro, del único teatro de la ciudad, " se nota que no soy de por acá" , pensó.

* * *

**_Teatro Imperio_**

-uff! Que cansador esto- decía Nanoha mientras se desplomaba en una colchoneta y tiraba una toalla mojada en su rostro.

La chica había estado practicando sin parar, andaba con mucha energía y más cuando se acordaba de cierta rubia que quería estrangular. La rabia la hacía bombear mucha adrenalina.

De repente se puso de pie, observo el piano de cola que seguía allí en la esquina, sublime e imponente. " se parece un poco a ella" pensó, el recuerdo de Fate tocando vino a su mente, la chica llamaba la atención por donde se le viese, su semblante imponente pero misterioso, la hermosura de sus ojos, y la gallardía que transmitía ; el solo verla pasar hacia a más de uno voltearse a observar a tal escultura.

Aun así no me simpatiza- dijo Nanoha enojada mientras exprimía la toalla que ahora llevaba en las manos mientras caminaba al instrumento.

Nanoha posó su mano en la tapa, " está frio", luego lo recorrió por el contorno, de repente se acordó que los pianistas suelen abrir la tapa para ampliar mas el sonido. Con las dos manos pescó la tapa y la levantó lentamente sobre su cabeza, al destapar el piano quedo embobada observando todo el mecanismo que yacía dentro .

-¡ wuau!, ¡ que complejo!, es como ver el motor de un automóvil, como pueden sacar sonido de esto tan enredado.- Nanoha seguía con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo la pesada tapa.

- Creo que no deberías sostenerlo de ese modo.-

Una voz familiar la hizo pegar un salto y girarse rápidamente.

-¡eh!.- pego un grito la cobriza.

Un golpe seco se oyó en la sala, la chica rubia corrió a socorrer a la cobriza que había quedado noqueada al caerle la tapa en la cabeza. Fate la tomo en brazos y la llevo a una colchoneta.

-¡Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí!- grito la rubia al aire.- maldición, reacciona, donde puse mi móvil, llamare a una ambulancia, un golpe así..- Fate buscaba desesperadamente su móvil en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Nanoha seguía inconsciente en la colchoneta, Fate salió al pasillo en busca de ayuda pero no encontró a nadie, volvió al salón, observo la hora, eran las 19:20 hrs, la cobriza llevaba 7 minutos sin reaccionar, cosa que altero más a Fate. Corrió nuevamente a la colchoneta a ver el estado de la chica, no sangraba eso era bueno, pero una protuberancia hacia aparición en su cabeza.

-¡ despierta por favor!- decía mientras marcaba un numero en su móvil- ¡ maldita chatarra, marca de una vez!.

-uh..-

Un sonido llamo su atención, Nanoha estaba despertando, abrió lentamente sus ojos, iba a sentarse pero una punzada en la cabeza la hizo volver a la posición de antes, un tambor resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Tranquila, traeré algo para bajar la desinflamación, vuelvo enseguida- Fate tras decir esto fue al botiquín que se encontraba en un costado del camarín, pescó unas tabletas y algo para bajar la hinchazón.

- Ten, ponte esto en la cabeza, y toma estas dos, ayudaran a calmar el dolor.- fate le tendió las tabletas más un vaso de agua.

Nanoha no hizo pregunta alguna, solo quería parar el intenso dolor que sentía .Al tomar los medicamentos observó que la rubia fue a dejar todo en su lugar para luego incorporarse con ella. Fate la observo que se estaba sentando nuevamente , posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la observo fijamente.

-Mírame, dime cuanto es dos por dos, las vocales, que fecha es hoy, como te llamas, como me llamo y como se llama tu profesora.- Fate escudriño los ojos de la chica que aun daban vuelta.

-4,aeiou ,hoy es Lunes 07 de Marzo, te llamas Fate, yo Nanoha y mi profesora Vita, aunque es muy pesada para ser maestra.- Nanoha observo a Fate quien soltaba un suspiro.

-Estas bien… me diste un gran susto, casi llamo a la ambulancia… ¡¿que pensabas al hacer algo así?!- la rubia miraba enfadada a la chica que solo llevaba la bolsa de hielo a su cabeza poniendo cara de dolor.

-Eh…yo…- nanoha de pronto recordó que todo era culpa de la rubia, si no hubiese aparecido de la nada y no la hubiese asustado nada de esto le hubiese ocurrido.- ¡tu tienes la culpa , si no me hubieses asustado no me hubiese caído la tapa en la cabeza!.- Nanoha estaba enfadada.

-Oh… ¿ahora soy yo la culpable de que seas torpe?, ¿no sabes que los pianos tienen un soporte dentro para sujetar la tapa?,¿ o acaso pensabas que le pagamos a alguien para que la sostuviese mientras tocamos?.- Fate saco las manos de los hombros de la chica, se sintió dolida con ella, le había ayudado en todo y ni gracias le había dado, "además la torpe fue ella".

-¡¿Qué DICES?!, para empezar, ¡qué diablos haces tú acá!, se supone que no hay nadie.- grito Nanoha mientras sentía el dolor incrementar.

-Vine porque se me quedaron las partes en el piano, y no me grites.- la rubia fue hacia el piano a recoger las partituras y las guardo en su bolso.

-Ah, y hasta olvidadiza eres, y me dices torpe a mi.- decía Nanoha en forma sarcástica, jugando con la bolsa de hielo.

La paciencia de Fate estaba acabando, la chica la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, fue hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Escúchame Takamachi, no sé qué es lo que te sucede, desde que nos presentamos me tratas mal, yo no tengo nada contra ti , sólo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo , así que te pido que mientras más alejada de mi mejor será.-

La rubia estaba exaltada, no quería tener más problemas con ella. De pronto un sollozo llamó su atención, Nanoha estaba llorando, Fate quedo de piedra, no sabía que decir o que hacer, los sollozos de la cobriza llenaban el salón.

-lo siento, no era mi intensión herirte, lo lamento, es solo que me deje llevar por el enojo, nada más que eso.- Fate trataba de reconfortar a la chica quien le pego con la bolsa de hielo- auch!, eso duele, sé que es mi culpa lo del piano, debí haber tocado la puerta desde un principio- Fate miraba a la cobriza que se hizo un ovillo escondiendo su rostro en las piernas.

- Vete, no la jodas mas, lo echo hecho está, no quiero verte Harlown.- Nanoha sollozaba más fuertemente, todo lo que le pasaba era culpa de la rubia, los retos, el golpe, todo.

De pronto Nanoha sintió un calor rodearla, era extraño, un olor a vainilla ingresaba por su nariz, al levantar la cabeza vio a Fate abrazarla, trato de librarse del agarre, pero se dio por vencida, necesitaba desahogar su rabia, su pena, todo lo que llevaba dentro. Fate la rodeo con los brazos sobreprotectoramente mientras la cobriza lloraba.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión causarte problemas.- la voz dulce de Fate la hizo tranquilizarse.

-Yo debería pedirte perdón, yo te trate mal, y solo por un mal entendido.- Nanoha se secaba las últimas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-Mal… entendido?.- Fate no entendía a que se refería.

-En la fiesta, por lo del accidente, yo … yo pensé que eras un chico, y después supe que eras chica y me sentí engañada por ti y por eso me enfade y bueno… lo de mas es historia.- Nanoha estaba avergonzada por contar eso, se sentía una tonta.

-Oh…. Era eso…, ese día yo llegue tarde, y me olvide que la fiesta era de etiqueta, mi hermano me prestó su abrigo para poder ingresar y en la entrada me dieron la máscara… , lamento haberte confundido, al parecer no fui el Romeo que pensaste haber encontrado jajaja.- Fate miraba a la chica quien se puso roja como un tomate.- ¿te sientes mejor?, si es así te acompaño a tu casa, no puedo dejar que vallas así con una contusión por la calle.- Fate se colocó su bolso en el hombro derecho.

-Estoy bien, ya es tarde, debería irme en todo caso, tomare un taxi, no vivo muy lejos de por aquí, solo te pediría que me acompañes a la salida.- la chica pescó la bolsa de hiela y se puso de pie, luego fue al camarín a buscar su bolso y el abrigo.

Al llegar a la entrada del salón vio que Fate la esperaba.

-Ven te ayudo.- Fate tomó el bolso y lo cargo, Nanoha aun no estaba del todo bien.

Las chicas salieron a la fría calle, las bocinas se hicieron sonar, la gente caminaba a paso acelerado, era horario de salida.

-Oye, yo… quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud, se que fue muy infantil, lo siento, y te quería dar las gracias por tu ayuda, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, me gustaría empezar esto como debería haber sido en un principio… Hola , soy Nanoha Takamachi, un placer conocerte.- la cobriza extendió su mano esperando ser estrechada.

-Oh…, yo soy Fate Harlown , el placer es mío Nanoha, mas poder trabajar contigo, súper que eres una excelente bailarina.- Fate le dio una amplia sonrisa haciendo sonrosar a la chica.

El taxi no se hizo esperar, Nanoha entro y se despidió de la chica, una mano agitada en el aire fue lo último que alcanzo a divisar cuando el taxi dio la vuelta en la avenida Stanbell. Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, aun le dolía el golpe, luego la llevo a su cara, la tocó , estaba ardiendo, la sonrisa de la rubia se presento en su cabeza, " por dios, el golpe me dio bien duro, ahora hasta alucino con ella, que te sucede Nanoha".

* * *

**_Farniloa Village, condominio Prince._**

Una chica rubia miraba la ciudad desde su terraza mientras tomaba un Martini. Su mente fue a parar en unos hermosos ojos azules, recordó cuando la acurrucó, "se veía tan frágil", pensó. -jajajaja.- soltó una risa al recordar el golpe que se dio Nanoha con la tapa del piano- que chica más torpe, jamás conocí a alguien así jajaja- tomó un sorbo del aquel liquido.

Un sonido familiar llamó su atención, la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, Fate rápidamente sacó el móvil del abrigo verificando el número que la llamaba.

-Ay no… no puede ser…- la chica estaba en la encrucijada de contestar o no, lo pensó un largo tiempo, " va a cortar, es seguro", el móvil no dejaba de sonar, lo pescó y contesto la llamada.

-Hola?- la voz de la chica sonaba desganada.

-¡Fate como se te ocurrió meterte en este empleo!, sabes cuáles son tus responsabilidades!, no tienes tiempo para otra cosa que no sea tu trabajo.-una voz masculina gritaba por el auricular del móvil.

-Hola Padre, tranquilo, lo tengo todo sincronizado, no te preocupes, el trabajo irá bien-. Fate llevo su vista a la ciudad.

-Está bien… pero no me falles.- dijo secamente el hombre.

-Si lo sé.- la rubia estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-Fate recuerda que tienes mañana la cena para firmar el contrato con la empresa Acoust, debes ir ,además tu prometido estará en la cena, y por lo que me dijo tiene ganas de verte, recuerda que pronto cerraran el compromiso, debes atender bien a tu futuro esposo- la voz ahora sonaba más calmada.

-Está bien, iré.- Fate había olvidado lo de la cena, pesco una servilleta y lo anotó rápidamente.

-Hija, hazlo por tu madre Precia, yo se que ella se pondría feliz, si te viese ahora como estas, toda una adulta… , bueno, te llamo después, adiós.- corto la llamada

-Adiós, padre.-

La chica corto la llamada y guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo, el último sorbo de su Martini y observo las luces de la ciudad que adornaban la obscura noche.

-Ugh Nanoha… tenias que aparecer en el momento menos indicado…-la frase quedó allí en el aire, como esperando una respuesta.

* * *

**Creo que esto se está poniendo bueno, Nanoha es un poco torpe a veces jajaja, por suerte de ella su Romeo no tan Romeo Fate está para salvarla. Puede que me atrase en actualizar, estamos en pruebas , así que debo estudiar mucho o reprobare D: , les agradezco leer y saludos, estudien mucho jajaja .**


	5. Chapter 5: Secretos y mentiras

**Secretos y mentiras, la máscara de Testarossa.**

* * *

_**Residencia Acoust**_

Los grandes setos adornaban la entrada que guiaba a la gran mansión que se avecinaba, el mercedes negro aceleró nuevamente, Fate observaba por el vidrio, nuevamente tendría que lidiar con gente que le desagradaba, gente egocéntrica e individualista que solo les interesaba tener el mejor auto y ser exitosos. El automóvil se detuvo, la puerta fue abierta por un joven, "botones, me lo imaginaba".

-Gracias.-

La rubia subió lentamente las escalas hacia la puerta principal, su estomagó lo tenía hecho un nudo, al llegar a la puerta un mayordomo la guió al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Fate observo a toda la gente ricachona que la rodeaba, un suspiro escapó de los labios. De pronto una voz masculina llamo su atención.

-Fate querida ¿cómo estás?, ¿se te hizo muy largo el viaje hasta acá?- dijo el chico poniendo una pose dramática.

La rubia lo observo detenidamente, una vena estaba haciendo aparición en su frente, de improviso lo tomó de las solapas de su traje y lo guió hacia una esquina del salón.

-¡Tú maldito animal!, ¡el otro día fui a tu oficina y fíjate que no estabas!- la rubia estaba alterada, llamando un poco la atención de la gente.

-Fate cariño, tranquila, fue mi error, me surgió un viaje a China, entonces no tuve opción, sólo se me olvidó llamarte, ups.- el chico reía mientras la rubia se enfadaba mucho mas.

-Verossa cuando maduraras…- Fate pescaba su cartera de mano buscando algo.

-Veo que no llevas mi anillo… creo que deberías ponerlo, o la gente empezará a crear chismes de nosotros.- Verossa observaba atento a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, ya lo encontré, no estoy acostumbrada a usarlo, es algo… raro… sabiendo que mi prometido es este troglodita que tengo en frente.- la rubia observaba las cómicas morisquetas que ponía el chico.

-Eso me ha herido Fatesita… me has roto mi pobre corazoncito, auch .- el chico hace como si lo atravesara una daga.

-Jajajaja, supongo que te ha ido estupendo en tus telenovelas, porque yo te daría un 10 si me dijesen que te clasificara jajaja.- la chica reía estrepitosamente.

-Fate… te extrañaba, pensé que aun andabas de gira en algún país lejano, tengo tantas cosas que contarte… de tantas cosas que me han pasado en los viajes…¡oh! Hablando de viajes, te traje algunas cosillas de China, así que me haces recordar dártelas, creo que te encantaran.- El chico ponía su mano en el bolsillo buscando su móvil.

-Verossa… creo que ya sabes lo del teatro, mi padre me llamó ayer, quiere que lo deje, pero yo no puedo… .- la rubia observaba a una señora regordeta que sacaba canapés como loca.

-Si, tu padre me informo, pero porque no te sales y ya?, sabes que no puedes dejar todo botado .- el chico observaba también a la señora que ahora estaba ahogada.

-No puedo…- Fate observaba ahora a la nada.

-¿Es por esa chica cierto?, ¿Takamachi no?.- dijo el peli verde tomando un Martini de una bandeja.

La rubia giro bruscamente su rostro para observar al peli verde que sonreía victorioso por haber descubierto a la chica.

-tranquila Fate, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, cosas que contarnos, más que nada somos los mejores amigos, ¿no deberíamos hacer eso?, ven, creo que va a comenzar la celebración de nuestra unión de empresas y la nuestra jaja .- el chico pescó de la mano a la rubia que aun no salía de su asombro.

- si quieres saber cómo me entere, pregúntales a esa mapache metiche, creo que deberías pedirle ser mas recatada jajaja.-

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa, donde estaban muchas autoridades y gente de poder. Un hombre regordete se puso de pie tomando su copa con champaña.

-Bueno señores, hoy celebraremos la unión de las empresas más prestigiosas del mundo, la compañía Acoust está feliz de poder contar con su socio la compañía Testarossa, para formar el nuevo imperio Testacoust, cuya unión no es solamente de compañía, también de sus dueños, el señor Verossa Acoust y la señorita Fate Testarossa están comprometidos en matrimonio , esperamos con ansias la boda señores, sin decir más , vamos a disfrutar del banquete.-

Dicho esto los platos fueron llenados por comida sumamente extravagante, todos charlaban felices por la unión de estas dos prestigiosas compañías. Fate observaba a la gente comer como animales, mientras sonreían felices de la vida, ella podía observar que casi en los ojos de todos salía un signo de pesos.

-Tranquila Fate, deja que disfruten, ahora debemos pensar en que vamos a hacer con lo del matrimonio, mi padre quiere que sea en primavera, ¿que opinas tú?.- el chico pesco una servilleta limpiándose la comisura de la boca.

-Verossa me da lo mismo la fecha, solo hay que terminar con este show para que sean todos felices, y ser la pareja feliz que todos esperan, no todos los días vez a la estrella más famosa de telenovelas casarse con la segunda multimillonaria del mundo.- Fate jugaba con lo que parecía era cream brule .

-Jajaja es verdad, mas si la estrella de Telenovelas se va a Hollywood a trabajar y tiene una cadena exitosa de electrónica en el mundo.- el chico reía mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

-Verossa, tengo un problema, pero debemos hablar fuera, acá hay mucha gente que puede oírnos.- Fate se levantaba tranquilamente de la mesa excusándose con la gente.

-Entiendo, voy enseguida .- Verossa imitó lo mismo de la rubia y salieron a la terraza.

La gente los observaba, todos decían lo mismo " son la pareja ideal, se nota que se quieren". Fate escuchaba los comentarios, era cierto, Verossa la quería mucho, desde que se conocieron cuando pequeños, es por eso que él pasó a ser como su hermano mayor, ella no lo podía ver con otros ojos, además que él no estaba dentro de sus gustos, ya en la adolescencia Fate le dio a entender sobre sus preferencias, y el de las suyas, estaban felices al poder tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre sus enamoramientos juveniles. Ya cuando crecieron, sus padres decidieron juntarlos en matrimonio, para juntar las compañías, ellos no se opusieron, sus padres pensaban que estaban perdidamente enamorados ya que siempre andaban juntos de un lado a otro, pero nadie sabía la verdad, nadie más que ellos.

-Verossa tengo un problema… creo que…no lo sé aun… pero … hay alguien que me llama la atención, no sé si me gusta o no , pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…- Fate miraba el cielo estrellado desde la terraza .

-oh… pero …que piensas hacer… sabes que es difícil, además hay otra cosa, ¿ le has dicho la verdad de quien eres?, supongo que sabe ella que eres multimillonaria y que también tu eres…- el chico no termino su frase, Fate lo observaba detenidamente.

- nadie en el teatro lo sabe, mentí en mi apellido, no podía dar el verdadero, con solo decir Testarossa ellos me reconocerían, por eso mentí, no puedo decir que soy una multimillonaria, menos la segunda más rica del mundo, aunque yo no lo quise… lo bueno es que muy pocos me reconocen cuando ando como soy normalmente.- Fate miraba entre risas al chico quien también reía.

- déjame decirte que con esa peluca negra mas tus lentes de contactos azules jamás te reconocerían como eres normalmente, el cambio es demasiado.- el peli verde observaba a la chica quien había perdido su mirada en la nada.

-lo sé… es por eso que tengo miedo… tengo miedo que suceda nuevamente… tengo miedo de llegar a enamorarme de alguien nuevamente…- un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras entraban nuevamente a la fiesta para despedirse de la gente.

* * *

**Teatro imperio**

-Arisa tranquila , que sucede!, no me arrastres, solo dime que sucede!- decía una suzuka que trataba de zafarse del arrastre de su amiga.

- debes ver esto, algo ha pasado, o alomejor es una dimensión paralela, pero debes ver esto con tus propios ojos.- Arisa subía corriendo las escaleras seguida de Suzuka.

Al llegar al salón Arisa busco con la vista a alguien.

-¡Mira allí!.- apunto la rubia hacia una esquina.

Suzuka observo a quien se refería, Nanoha estaba apoyada a un costado del piano hablando con Fate tranquilamente.

-¿Que sucede acá?.- dijo una voz masculina tras ellas.

-Chrono mira, tu hermana y Nanoha al parecer se llevan mejor.

-Oh,que sorpresa, que habrá sucedido para que ese par se llegase a hablar, si Nanoha la odiaba con su alma jajaja.- el peli azul se dirigió donde ellas.

Al llegar Nanoha lo saludo y se fue a elongar, dejando a los hermanos solos.

-¿Que sucede?, veo que te llevas mejor con Nanoha.- el chico jugaba con las teclas del piano.

-Sí, he quedado en ayudarle después de las practicas, dijo que le serviría mucho ensayar con el piano.- Fate ordenaba las partes sin despegar la vista de ellas.

-Y dime Fate, ¿como lo harás con la compañía entonces?.- el chico miraba intrigado a la rubia quien soltó un largo suspiro.

-No lo sé, ayer en la comida hicieron efectiva la unión de la empresa con los Acoust, le pedí a Verossa que por el momento se hiciera cargo de los asuntos de las dos compañías, pero debo velar también por la mía y los trabajadores, papá me dijo que no la dejase sola, pero ya me comprometí con Nanoha, no puedo retractarme Chrono.- la rubia estaba afligida, el llevar tan grande compañía sobre sus hombros a veces la cansaba de sobremanera echándole 30 años mas sobre su vida.

-Fate y si… no lo se puede sonar muy alocado, pero … ¿y si por el momento yo te ayudo?.- el chico no le gustaba ver así a su hermana, desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que Fate cargaba con muchas cosas, nunca pudo disfrutar su niñez como cualquier otro, o su adolescencia.

-No, por ningún motivo, yo no quiero que dejes de lado lo que te gusta, ya veré como me las arreglo, tendré que hablar con el vicepresidente, que él se encargue por un tiempo, lo que me preocupa son los viajes de negocios que no podre hacer, Papá dijo que él no se metería, el ya tenía suficiente con la cadena de hoteles.- Fate estaba triste, tenía problemas, muchos problemas al haber aceptado tal petición de la cobriza, levanto la mirada del piano, sus ojos se cruzaron y una sonrisa fue regalada por la cobriza.

-Fate debes estar tranquila, ya verás que hacer, por el momento vamos a ensayar.- el chico se fue hacia el centro del salón donde todos tomaban posiciones para empezar a ensayar.

-Eso espero…. Maldita vida que me gané.- dicho esto la chica comenzó a tocar.

* * *

Terminado el ensayo los bailarines se fueron retirando de apoco a sus respectivos hogares, quedaba menos de dos meses para el estreno y todos comentaban felices los progresos de la obra. Nanoha observaba el piano de cola que yacía inerte en la esquina, Fate había salido a comprar comida y no volvería pronto, la chica se encaminó al instrumento, al llegar se dio cuenta del soporte de la tapa, " soy tan torpe" pensó mientras tomaba asiento en el banquillo.

Posó sus manos en las teclas, primero presiono una tecla, un La resonó en la habitación ya desocupada, luego presiono otra tecla, un Mi le hizo eco al La.

-Se ve tan fácil tocar, pero es tan complicado.- dijo mientras presionaba con sus cinco dedos las teclas haciendo un ruido parecido a una bocina. Luego observó las partituras, Nanoha quedó asombrada, no entendía nada de lo escrito en ellas, " ¿se supone que esto se lee?, ¡pero si no entiendo ni que cojones dice!".

La chica seguía jugueteando con las notas cuando una presencia al lado suya la hizo pegar un saltito.

-Creo que como pianista morirías de hambre jajajaja.- reía la rubia quien traía un café en mano.

-Dime, como se supone que entiendes esas manchitas de allí.- dijo apuntando las partituras, Fate soltó una risa estrepitosa, Nanoha frunció el seño.

-Lo siento jajaja, mira no es tan complejo si sabes cuales son las alturas de las notas, nosotros los pianistas leemos en dos claves, tenemos la de arriba ( apunto) que es la clave de sol, lo sabes por esa figura rara, donde la pelota que la inicia comienza en la nota sol, y la clave de abajo es la clave de Fa, como veras la pelota de esta comienza en un Fa, es por eso que llevan sus respectivos nombres. Nosotros tenemos cinco líneas que se cuentan de abajo hacia arriba, un ejemplo, la calve de sol, como dije recién la segunda línea es un sol, donde se inicia la clave, la primera línea es un Mi, la tercera line, esta de acá es un Si, la cuarta un Re y la quinta línea un Fa. Sabiendo esto no es tan complicado leer.- dijo la rubia mientras tocaba las notas en el piano.

-¡ NO ES TAAN COMPLICADO! ¡Si no he entendido nada de lo que me dijiste!, ¡es como cuando tuve clases de Alemán!.- Nanoha miraba horrorizada los papeles en el atril del piano.

-Jajajaja, si empiezas a estudiar desde pequeño a la larga esto se te hace mucho más fácil, ya no tienes que pensar tanto el nombre de las notas o cual es, porque ya lo tienes tan consiente en tu mente que los dedos se mueven solos, el lenguaje de la música a veces igual puede llegar a ser complejo, pero es el único lenguaje que tu donde lo hables todos lo pueden entender, por eso dicen que la música es el lenguaje universal, no importa si eres de otro continente, tu entenderás a la perfección que es un Do, o un La bemol.- acotó la chica orgullosa.

Nanoha quedo observando a la rubia ensimismada, nunca había oído hablar a alguien así, con tanto cariño a lo que hacía, con tanta pasión , " wau se nota que le encanta lo que hace".

-Bueno Nanoha, ¿empecemos con la practica? .- la rubia estaba pegada en su partitura, la mirada intensa de la cobriza la ponía nerviosa.

-Está bien, Fate, pero antes, prométeme que me enseñaras a entender este idioma tan complejo.- dijo la cobriza refiriéndose a la música.

-Jajaja bueno, pero debes ser buena alumna jajaja.- la rubia comenzaba a tocar la melodía de capuletos .

Las horas pasaron volando, ya iba a ser la hora de cierre, Nanoha fue hacia los camarines a cambiarse, mientras Fate dijo que la esperaría, necesitaba arreglar unos pasajes de la obra.

Fate se puso a tocar algo que llamo la atención de la cobriza, se cambió rápidamente y fue al salón, al llegar la visión que tubo la dejó anonadada, la luz del salón se había apagado la mitad y por las ventanas entraba la luz de la luna que resplandecía. Fate tocaba con los ojos cerrados , concentrada en su interpretación **moonlight sonata de Beethoven** , disfrutando de cada nota que salía del artefacto. Nanoha ahogo un suspiro en su garganta, su mano fue hacia su pecho, el cual revoloteaba como loco, Fate se movía haciendo que mechones locos cayeran en su cara, estaba sumergida en la pieza sin darse cuenta que la cobriza la estaba observando, las gotas de sudor brillaban cuando tiraba el cuello hacia atrás , Nanoha no apartaba la vista de la chica rubia, algo no la dejaba dejar de verla . Al terminar con un sonoro acorde la chica no retiraba las manos del artefacto, aun estaba extasiada, bajó lentamente las manos y abrió sus ojos, entre salvaje y melancólica se hizo presente en sus ojos , Nanoha la observó, un calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo. Fate lo primero que vio fue a la cobriza que la miraba desde la puerta del camarín, su semblante era extraño, la rubia se levanto del piano y se dirigió hacia Nanoha, al quedar a unos dos pasos de distancia miró a Nanoha quien estaba allí de pie sin decir nada, Fate estaba agitada, llevaba la blusa semi abierta dejando entrever un escote, Nanoha tragó pesado al notar eso.

-¿Estás lista?, se hizo tarde.- la rubia miraba penetrantemente a la cobriza, quien se ruborizo al instante fijando su vista hacia el suelo, como si hubiese algo interesante en el.

-Eso…. Eso estuvo maravilloso Fate…. Nunca…nunca había sentido algo así al ver tocar a alguien… me gustaría…. Me gustaría si no te molesta…- La cobriza estaba nerviosa.

-¿M?- Fate la veía divertida, a veces Nanoha le parecía una niña pequeña.

-Me gustaría aprender a tocar como tú lo haces.- dijo mirando a la rubia quien le regalo una cariñosa sonrisa mientras tomaba el bolso de la cobriza.

-Está bien, no tengo problemas jaja, ya te había dicho que te enseñaría música, agradezco que te gustase mi interpretación Nanoha, vamos , es tarde hay que irse a descansar.- Fate salió del salón siendo seguida por una callada Nanoha quien aun no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia tocando, de repente recordó la mirada que puso al terminar, los colores subieron a su rostro nuevamente " que te pasa Nanoha Takamachi, esto no es correcto, ¡no te puedes poner así por una chica!, ¡piensa que diría mamá!"-

Nanoha se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, Fate siempre estaba con un semblante normal, casi siempre feliz, pero lo que vio aquella tarde era diferente, Fate se notaba sola, triste, " amargada", fue lo que se le vino a la mente, " Fate es una persona misteriosa, es una chica muy introvertida, pero … porque quiero saber más de ella,¡ por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Fate!, está bien Nanoha, basta de pensar en cosas, es hora de dormir, mañana es un nuevo día de ensayo y debes estar al 110%". Dicho esto la chica se arropó y se durmió con la melodía de **moonlight** rondando en su mente.

* * *

_**Hola lectores , Fate se casará, pero para la alegría de todos ella no ama a Verossa, es un matrimonio por conveniencia, ¿ Nanoha está comenzando a sentir cosas por Fate?, ella quiere descubrir quién es la rubia , sus misterios, que esconde, y el porqué de su melancólica mirada, bueno puede que sea un capitulo raro, no sabía muy bien como decir que Fate es multimillonaria y dueña de una empresa exitosa mundial mente, pero ese no es su verdadero secreto jajaja, así que a esperar para que se revele. Saludos, cualquier duda me la dejan saber, estudien mucho, muuucho . saludos!**_


End file.
